


After The Rain

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Little Brother Sam, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, ‘wait thirty minutes, and the weather will change’</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



It is a special day, Easter, and even though they are not big on celebrating, their papa gives them a special surprise—an Easter egg hunt. 

An excited squeal of delight bright smile to John’s face and a giggle to Dean’s lips. The bubbly laughter singles that the youngest Winchester has found another brightly colored egg not so secretly hidden in the green grass. 

Sam’s fingers easily snatch up the egg, and he looks so sweet and young at heart it warms John’s soul. Sam waves the egg, showing his big brother and Daddy his wonderful discovery, a sweet dimpled grin sparkling on his cheeks as he smiles cheerfully. “Dean, look!” 

“Wow, Sammy, you’re doing great!” Dean cheers proudly. “You’ve found more eggs than me. You’re winning!” 

Sam jumps for joy and his hazel eyes grow wide with surprise. He dashes, searching for more candy filled eggs, and Dean follows after him holding his basket and giggling. 

Everything was wonderful until Sam tripped over his shoelace and feel, scraping his knee. The tears almost feel, but the little boy did not get the chance to cry; Dean was by his side quickly, pressing kisses to his scraped knee. Like magic, the pain was gone and Sam was up on his feet quickly, dashing off to find more Easter eggs. He held Dean's hand as he searched, his fingers locked tight with his big brother's so Dean couldn’t stray from his sight, or his heart. 

John sits on the porch drinking a glass of lemonade, enjoying the pleasant warm day and the cool gentle breeze. The sound of laughter makes him smile, and the sight of Dean passing up eggs easily hidden in plain sight, leaving them for Sam to find just so the younger boy will giggle happily, warms his heart. 

A few days later, the weather has changed. 

“Daddy, can we go outside and play? Pretty, pretty please?” 

Two pairs of cute puppy dog eyes gaze up at him, pleading sweetly. On a dreary, rainy spring day, clouds hung on the horizon with the sun straining to shine through them. John wasn’t a big fan of rain, but he also wasn’t content with staying cooped up in the house all day with two adorable, over-energetic rug rats. Maybe if he waited half an hour for the weather to change then the boys could go play outside. Sadly, it seemed as if luck wasn’t on his side. It kept raining cats and dogs, and the boys were getting anxious from being cooped up all day. 

Every child loves to play in the rain, and Sammy and Dean are no different. John decided not to wait on the rain—he was going to let his boys be young and carefree, if only this one time. Therefore, John bundled his boys up in their cute, yellow rubber boots and raincoats and turned them loose outside for a little splish-splash fun while he watched from the porch. 

Three ducks from the nearby park were waddling in the rain, and when Sammy spotted them crossing the lawn, he dashed after them, squealing with delight. Dean was already chasing after him, the big brother in his soul telling him to stick close to Sammy and watch out for him to make sure he did not get hurt. 

John expected the wild ducks to fly off, but to his surprise, they splashed around in a big puddle with his little boy, quacking happily and fluffing their feathers merrily as Sammy giggled. One friendly duck even let Sam pet him, which set the four-year-old boy off into a giggle fit of bubbly laughter, his angelic, sweet face sparkling and his tiny dimples showing as the rain fell down from the heavens. 

Dean was nearby, playing but also keeping a look out for Sammy, just in case one of the ducks tried anything funny; those waterfowl quacks could bite his brother and if that happened then Dean was gonna pluck all their feathers out! No one messes with his little brother and gets away with it. 

He giggled happily while splashing around in a rain puddle and attempting to catch water droplets on his tongue. Dean found an even bigger puddle, and he took a high leap and jumped into it, cheering “Geronimo!” as he landed in the splashy puddle. 

For a little while, John watched his boys having fun, smiling ecstatically. When they called to him, asking him to join in their fun, the kid at heart came out. He snatched up Sammy and gave him a piggyback ride while he carried Dean in his arms, and he leaped and splashed in the puddles as the sounds of his sons’ laughter warmed his heart. 

Eventually, after an afternoon of joyful fun, the Winchester boys were worn out. John took them inside, and while they dried off and put on warm, cozy clothes, he made them lunch, their favorite—grilled cheese sandwiches with creamy tomato soup. Snuggled up together on the couch, Sammy, Dean, and John enjoyed a hot lunch to warm up, followed by cuddles while watching cartoons—a perfect end to a rainy spring day.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/528944.html?thread=75949104#t75949104)


End file.
